


5 Times Yuri Went to the Bookstore Alone and 1 Time She Didn't

by anesake



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Based on headcanons, Family Issues, Jealousy, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Self-Harm, Some Fluff, Yandere, dark themes, murderous intent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesake/pseuds/anesake
Summary: What it says on the title.





	5 Times Yuri Went to the Bookstore Alone and 1 Time She Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of tags! This fic deals with some dark themes.

**Introduction**

Yuri threw herself out onto the street, the closing door drowning out the cacophony of yelling behind her. It was one of _those_ days, and right now she’d rather be anywhere else other than here, lest she be trapped between the two fires, or worse, be burnt by them. She had the presence of mind to note that her parents might be worried about her when— _if_ —they stopped their pointless fight, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, not this time. At least it wasn’t late in the day. She abruptly stopped, glancing up at where her feet had carried her, and couldn’t suppress a smile at the sight of her favorite bookstore.

**Prologue**

She sighed, looking up from her book for what must’ve been the hundredth time that day. The plot dragged on and on, the characters were utterly uninteresting, and the words passed by in a blur without making their way into her mind. She cast a furtive glance at the front cover, at the smiling couple with their arms around each other. She glanced around her room, taking in the sight of half-read books with similarly light-hearted designs. After distractedly flipping through the pages, she reached into her bag, and pulled out the book she had bought on a whim on her last trip to her the bookstore and had been saving for later. She inspected the single eye at length, before hesitantly beginning to read.

When she looked back up, the sun was already setting behind the horizon.

**Status Quo**

She scrutinized herself in the mirror: much too big of a chest, followed by a small waist leading to too-wide hips. The longer her gaze lingered, the louder the words in her memory became. They circled around in her mind; swirling, swirling, until they became a whirlwind, blowing away everything else. They cut into her heart like glass shards, deeper and deeper still. She clutched at her head and dropped to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut to bear the onslaught. Wrapping her arms around herself, she rocked back and forth. Too much, it was too much; she longer for something to dull the pain. Feeling her arms sting, she looked down. Angry red lines ran up the inside of her arms. At once, she jumped to her feet. She threw herself out onto the streets, her feet carrying her to her safe haven. Once inside, she picked up a catalogue that caught her eye, and was greeted by small pictures of ornate knives.

**Interlude**

She walked out of school with a small smile gracing her lips. Not only had the club meeting been a success, but she had gotten to meet the boy Sayori had talked her ear off about. Although, she couldn’t suppress a small sting of disappointment at his admission earlier. At once, she came to the realization that his predicament wasn’t all that alien to her. _Of course_. He just needed to find the right book, and he would fall in love with reading, just as she had. With renewed vigor, she marched to the place that was so familiar to her by now.

**Resolution**

She prowled the streets, rage coiling around her heart and running through her veins. Whatever she did, she couldn’t get the image of that green-eyed demon clinging to her beloved out of her mind. It had taken everything in her to not simply snap her neck, consequences be damned… but no. That wouldn’t do; what would _he_ think about her then? She still had to do something though. Something much more subtle. Her face brightened at the thought. She made a beeline to the place with all the solutions she needed, and grabbed the nearest book about chemical compounds.

**Epilogue**

“Oh, you come here too?”

“Yes, it’s my favorite bookstore.”

“I see.”

Silence.

“Here. This one’s my favorite. Besides _Parfait Girls_ , of course.”

“Ah, thank you.”

A pause.

“I’d like to recommend _Eye of Markov_. It’s quite dear to me.”

“…Thanks.”

Hesitation.

“This was quite fun. Let’s do it again sometime.”

“…Yeah.”

A blush.


End file.
